


It was always you.

by LarsonColfer



Category: CP Coulter's Dalton - Fandom, Dalton Academy Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-16
Updated: 2013-05-16
Packaged: 2017-12-12 01:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/805383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarsonColfer/pseuds/LarsonColfer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Julian and Logan and the idea that no matter how much they try, they always end up coming back to each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It was always you.

Logan remembers being sixteen and falling in love and experiencing first every things. First handholding, first kisses on the cheek, first hugs, first actual kisses, all the firsts.

He smiles at the man in front of him, who is now crying tears of joy and he loves him. “Yes” the man replies and he slides the rings slowly up his finger as the entire restaurant claps.

He had thought it would have been Julian he would propose to; his first everything, but it’s not, its Cameron and Logan loves him, his boyfriend and now his fiancé and he’s so happy.

He smiles as the restaurant patrons congratulate them and he picks up the phone and calls Julian, his first everything and best friend in the world. “I did it exactly how you told me to.” he greets when he gets a sleepy hello.

“Time difference” Julian groans and Logan laughs. “Congratulations.” Julian mumbles and Logan lets out another “Thanks and say hi to Brian” and cuts to the call.

Somewhere across the Atlantic Julian mumbles “Logan proposed” and his sleeping boyfriend pulls him close, telling him to go back to sleep and Julian smiles and does that.

~~~~

“Its not working out “Julian tells him as he packs his bags and books a ticket for New York. “I don’t know what to say.” Logan tries “I thought you were happy.”

“So did I. I thought we were.” Julian tries and sits down on the bed. His boyfriend of three years has just broken up with him and he doesn’t even know why. “I –“ he sighs and runs his hand through his hair. “I have to get out of here.”

He moved to London because of Brian because “Actors can get work anywhere Jules and I need you in my life. Please don’t let me go.” but now he just wants to leave, to go home, where that may be.

“I hope you have room for me.” Julian continues and glances around the apartment where he lived for the last two years. There were a lot of memories, happy memories but its not home and in some ways he glad to just leave. He never knew it then but he had felt stifled here.

“I’ll meet you at the airport” Logan replies and Julian smiles the first time that day and closes the door behind him.

~~~~

“ I've met someone” Julian smiles into the phone. “I think this engagement is not working.” Logan replies.

Julian pauses, “What happened Lo?” and Logan shrugs. “We’ve been engaged for a two years. We’ve already cancelled the wedding once when Cameron had an emergency.-“

“His dad was in the hospital.” Julian interrupts “You cant hold that against him”

“Yes and he’s fine now.” Logan replies “so shouldn’t we start planning again? Everything has been decided from the caterer, to the tuxes, cakes, the place, grooms men.” and Julian smiles. “So shouldn’t we just pick a date and go ahead with it?!”

He shouts the final part of the sentence and Julian is quiet. “We can’t agree on date.”

“We’re supposed to spend the rest of our lives together and we can’t agree on a date.”

“Her name is Brianna.” Julian says after sometime and Logan laughs “Are you sure you’re over Brian because Brianna, Brian. Their names are similar.”

“Yes and she is 100% women, if you know what I mean” and he gets another laugh from Logan, which is exactly what he wants.

“She wants to meet you.” He says after sometime. “Me too. So drive down here for a break.” and Logan packs his bag.

~~~~

“The wedding is off” Logan says few months later, when Julian calls him. “For good this time” and Julian flies out to him. “Brianna dumped me.” he tells Logan when he opens the door and Logan hugs him tight.

They spend two days in Logan’s bed, not going anywhere. Just sitting and talking and thinking and remembering. “Remember when we- “

“And Murdoch.”

“Windsors-“

“Remember that time when it rained and we were stuck out in it.” and Julian does because that’s the first time Logan kissed him. “I was so happy that day.”

“Me too.” Julian smiles “that was my first kiss.”

“Mine too.” Logan replies and takes Julian’s hand in his.

“And later that day.” Logan begins and Julian blushes. He can never ever forget those memories.

“I was so scared.” Logan confesses and Julian looks at him because it’s the first time he’s ever heard of it. “Of everything. Everything we did, felt. I didn’t want to hurt you.”

“You didn’t” Julian promises. “It was perfect.”

“God, we were so young back then.” Logan says and studies a photo of them from way back. “Everything was alright then, way back when we were together.”

“I loved you.” Julian whispers and Logan looks at him because this is the first time he’s ever heard of this.

“I loved you too.” He replies sometime later when they’re lying side by side. “I think I always loved you.”

He looks into his best friend’s eyes, whose right there next to him. “Still do“and Julian smiles back at him and cups his cheek.

Logan smiles back and kisses Julian’s palm and pulls him close to him, breathing him in. “Sleep.”

~~~~

They drift in and out of sleep as the lights slowly fade never letting go of each other. They’re always close, never far, within arm’s reach and they feel wrong when the other leaves the room even for a moment and Julian postpones his flight.

They don’t know what’s going to happen when he has to leave though.

Life goes on around them and Julian has to go back to it so does Logan, but right now they cant live without each other.

“What happened back then?” Logan wonders and Julian shrugs his shoulders “It cant have been bad because you’re still here, you’re still my best friend. You’re still my-“

He does know what to say; still my friend, boyfriend, soul mate, partner, because Julian is all that and much more.

“We’re young and stupid and silly and head strong” Julian thinks because they were all that, “but I guess in spite of everything” he pauses and looks into Logan’s’ eyes “I didn’t want to lose you. It was always you.” and Logan looks at him gently, lovingly, assessing him and with a small nod from Julian he joins their lips together.

The kiss completes them and makes them whole. Its not a new feeling, they felt it back then also but this time around they don’t let it frighten them, instead they embrace it and move on.

Not starting anew, just picking up from where they left. May be this time around they’ll actually try. Maybe this time around things will be different.


End file.
